


Broken Castle

by brazensparrow



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, if you love the trio this is the fic for you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazensparrow/pseuds/brazensparrow
Summary: Weary from the events at Lindenfeld, Sypha and Trevor return to Dracula's castle only to discover more horror.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Trevor Belmont & Sypha Belnades, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 13
Kudos: 87





	1. The Horror Never Ends

The wagon rocked, causing Sypha to bump into Trevor. Her posture caved. She slumped against him, leaning her head against his shoulder. They had left the desolated town of Lindenfeld almost a month ago, but Sypha felt like she was still there, reliving the horrors over and over. It wasn’t the portal to Hell that was on her mind, it was that pit, those tiny shoes... it was worse than Hell- it was Hell on Earth. Sypha’s stomach twisted and she lurched to the edge of the wagon, retching over the side.

“Sypha…” The Speaker felt a hand on her back. “You’ve got to stop-” 

Sypha whipped around, fury burning in her eyes.

“Stop what? I can’t just shut off my morality! Those children… I thought we would be fighting night creatures or Dracula’s army! I thought they were the most damnable things on Earth, but… humans are some of the worst monsters.” The anger in her face contorted into pain as she turned away.

“Come on… you’re supposed to be the hopeful one…” Trevor muttered. He sighed and leaned back. 

“Look, the Judge, the Church, yes, they did horrible, terrible… uh-”

“-insidious, disgusting, cruel, unspeakable, irredeemable...” Sypha interrupted. 

“... things, yes, all of those.” Trevor continued. “And that was my entire childhood. Seeing all of that bad… it turned me into… well, me. But meeting you... You see past the horror and know that there are people worth fighting for. That there is a point to facing all of this shit, because there really are people out there who deserve to be saved.”

Sypha glanced back at Trevor, eyebrow raised. “That's the longest string of words I’ve heard you put together that wasn't a series of curses.” Trevor rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop a smile from crossing his lips.

Sypha leaned forward, resting her arms on the railing of the wagon, propping her chin on her hands. She sighed. “Thank you. I just keep thinking… there are so many people that live, day to day, doing what those in power tell them to do. It’s not even living! No wonder there are so many human monsters when the rest of the humans are just sheep.”

The wagon rolled on, creaking over the cobblestones, the horses’ hooves beating rhythmically against the road. Trevor gazed at Sypha. Beams of sunlight filtered through the tree leaves and flowed over her hair, creating the effect of glinting copper. He was mesmerized. Sypha tensed, breaking the hunter out of his daze. Trevor’s gaze snapped forward, his hand already on his whip. He expected to see night creatures blocking the road ahead, despite the fact that it was midday. Sypha whipped around and placed a hand on Trevor’s forearm, staring up at him eagerly. 

“We need a plan to educate the people.”

Trevor blinked. “That is not what I thought you were going to say...” he mumbled. 

“It makes sense! We could live out our lives, fighting monsters until we get maimed, eaten, or otherwise disemboweled, or we could teach the people how to fight for themselves, to think for themselves! We could teach them that there is more to life than praying every night that a monster won’t eat you.”

“I dunno, I’m okay with fighting monsters until I’m an old man, then being brutally murdered at the end of it all.” Trevor reached up and stretched, then rested his arms along the back of the wagon bench, wrapping one around Sypha’s shoulders. 

Sypha glared at him. “I’m serious. We are two people, fighting monsters and protecting humanity while humanity is still against us. What happens once we're gone? Do the battles we fought really matter if no one is here to continue the fight? There aren't many like us, but there could be if we teach them! And where better to start than the Belmont-Tepes library?” Sypha gripped his arm, eyes gleaming.

Trevor’s scowl cracked into a smile. “There she is,” He grabbed Sypha around the waist and pulled her onto his lap as she laughed. He breathed in the scent of her hair. Sweet, natural.

“You are my hope.” He whispered into her ear.

“Oh, I know. Without me, I’m thinking you would be passed out in a pile of your own piss in some alley, or dead, murdered by someone you owed money to, or by a church official’s assassin after you stepped on his royal polished shoe…”

Trevor raised an eyebrow at her. “You have thought entirely too much about this scenario.” 

She smirked and shrugged, leaning back into him as the wagon rumbled on.

.

It took another week to reach the castle. Sypha sat, hands gripping the edge of the wooden seat, eyes fixed on the horizon. The only thing that distracted her was her backside aching from sitting on the hard bench of the rocking wagon.

“You’re wound so tight it looks like you’re about to snap in two, relax.” Trevor said with a smirk.

She scoffed at him. “Come on, I know you’re excited.”

Trevor rolled his eyes. “What, to see that spoiled brat of a dhampir? Having to deal with both of you at the same time is going to give me an ulcer.”

As if to prove his point, Sypha gasped loudly, gesturing frantically like a child pointing at an animal in a menagerie. 

“There! The spire!” She gasped.

Trevor squinted. He thought he might be able to make out a tiny needle sticking out above the treetops. While Trevor examined the skyline, Sypha unhitched the horses.

“I’m not even sure that’s WHOA-” The wagon shot forward, forcing Trevor back into his seat. Sypha stood with one arm extended outward, summoning an icy sheet onto the cobblestones, while her other hand pointed back, propelling the wagon with a roaring blaze. Despite the ice, the ride was anything but smooth. Trevor barely managed to latch onto the side of the wagon before being thrown out onto the ground whizzing by.

“I’d like to get there alive!” Trevor said through gritted teeth. Sypha’s eyes were fixed forward, her hair pushed back by the wind. She grinned maniacally. As the road became less defined, Sypha had to steer around trees and boulders, making the wagon lurch back and forth sporadically. 

“Great, I’m going to get there and greet Alucard by vomiting at his feet.” Trevor muttered, hand pressed against his mouth, blinking sharply to try to stop his head from spinning.

There was a sharp crack and the wagon jolted sideways. A nervous shout escaped Trevor as he gripped the wooden frame, splinters digging into his palms.

“We just lost a wheel- but don’t worry!” Sypha summoned a block of ice to prop up the side of the wagon as they slid along the icy road.

“Look out!” Trevor yelled. A rockslide blocked the path ahead. Sypha raised a ramp of ice in front of the speeding wagon, but they were moving too fast.

The wagon hit the ramp and flew through the air, turning sideways. Trevor grabbed Sypha around the waist and leapt from the airborne carriage. Sypha twisted out of his grasp midair, extending her hands as they plummeted towards the rocky earth. There was a white swirl below them, and they plunged into a heap of snow. 

Sypha landed with her back towards the ground. She struggled out of the pile quickly to avoid soaking her robes. The Speaker shook off her clothes and glanced over at the heap. Trevor had landed face-first. He looked up at her, scowling as he shook wet clumps of sleet out of his hair. Sypha giggled. She couldn’t take his expression seriously on account of his red nose and cheeks, flushed from the chill of the snow.

“You’re a maniac,” he grumbled, wading out of the pile. He stood, hopping on one leg as he removed a boot to dump out the slush. She skipped over to him, offering him an arm to steady himself with as he emptied his other boot.  
“Maybe, but we're here!” Sypha exclaimed, gesturing up at the castle. One of the spires blocked the sun, casting a shadow over them.

“Come on-” Sypha turned to run towards the castle, but Trevor snatched her arm, yanking her back before she could turn.

“Ouch! Trevor what is wrong with-”

“Please don’t turn around.” Trevor whispered. 

Sypha’s heart froze. She felt her knees grow weak.

“Why?” She said in a small voice. 

“Let me take care of it. Please, wait here and don’t turn around-”

“Trevor, I have to know.” She said breathlessly. Trevor looked down and released his grip. The Speaker clenched her jaw and turned. Her knees hit the ground, the shock from the impact travelling up her body. Sypha couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight of the two rotting corpses with pikes protruding from their mouths.

A sob broke free before she could cover her mouth. Trevor kneeled beside her, burying his face in her hair. Why couldn’t things ever be good? He moved to put an arm around her, but she shoved it off, pushing herself to her feet. 

Her fists clenched. The corpses burst into flames. 

“Sypha…” Trevor trailed off.

“Why would he do this?” She seethed, gritting her teeth. She stared ahead, the flames from the burning bodies reflected in her eyes. 

“I don’t know, but we have to be prepared-”

“Oh, I’m ready to do what is necessary, but first I have to know why.” Sypha took off, running towards the towering doors of the castle. Trevor jogged behind, staring up at the looming castle with a knot tightening in his stomach.

Sypha and Trevor opened the massive doors together. The rusting hinges screamed, setting Trevor’s teeth on edge. As they entered the vestibule, a putrid stench surrounded them, causing the pair to recoil. Trevor coughed and gagged, bringing his face to the crook of his elbow. Sypha covered her nose with her sleeve and said something in a language Trevor did not recognize, though he gathered the meaning from her disgusted tone. She gasped and pointed. Trevor followed her gesture to the right. The hunter’s eyes widened as his stomach twisted.

A pile of bloody flesh and bones towered above them, heaped against the stone wall. Rotten blood had trickled down the stone, pooling on the floor around it. The carnage almost appeared to be one massive abomination, reaching towards the dark ceiling with an amalgamation of mangled, rotten limbs. It looked like the result of a massacre of an entire village. They turned away from the horror into the depths of the main hall.

Light from the open doorway reached into the cavernous room, but was quickly swallowed up by darkness, leaving only a few scattered torches to fend off the encroaching shadows. Sypha and Trevor stood back to back, scanning the doorways for the dhampir. The air was damp, cold, and still.

“You know we’re here, show your face!” Sypha shouted, voice echoing off stone columns, up to the vaulted ceiling that was shrouded in darkness. “Alucard!”

.

Alucard’s eyes snapped open at the scent of smoke. He glided through the dim castle halls like the shadow of a flying raven, almost too quick to see, a dark blur gone in an instant. 

“…supposed to help people Alucard! What have you done?!” Alucard could hear the yelling floors away. 

_Humans in the castle. More bodies to put on pikes._


	2. Blood on the Marble

Sypha and Trevor stared into the darkness. They stood back to back, walking in a slow circle, looking for any signs of movement. Sypha tensed, gripping Trevor's arm. He followed her gaze across the great hall. A dark figure loomed at the top of the grand staircase. Sypha raised her hand and sent two balls of fire flying across the room, lighting two torches mounted on the marble banisters.

Alucard stood, hunched over but still menacingly tall, his form flickering in the firelight. His hair was tangled and matted with filth, falling down to his waist like gnarled roots. Twisted strands covered his face. The dhampir tilted his head, and Sypha could see his golden eyes- sharp, focused, animalistic.

“Alucard?” Sypha said, her voice echoing across the great hall.

_“Die."_ He hissed.

Alucard vanished in a red blur. Sypha raised a wall of fire as Trevor unfurled his whip. The smell of burning flesh overcame Sypha’s senses as the son of Dracula burst through the flames. Alucard’s forearm met her chest, the force of the blow throwing her into the air. A sickening thud echoed through the hall as her body hit the stone floor. The Speaker wheezed and clawed at the marble, trying to suck air back into her lungs. 

Trevor rolled to the side, flicking out his whip. “Don’t make me…” Trevor growled. The hunter’s skin crawled as Alucard’s eyes locked onto him. 

The dhampir lunged, advancing with inhuman speed. All Trevor could focus on were the teeth, razor-sharp and gleaming. He ducked as Alucard flew over him, wincing as claws raked his back. The hunter brought his whip around, taking Alucard out at the ankles just as the dhampir landed. Trevor ran and leapt, attempting to pin the monster down. He was too slow. 

The soles of Alucard’s boots met the hunter’s chest. Trevor felt his bones _strain_ as they nearly gave out under the force of the kick. A choked gasp escaped his lungs as he went airborne. His shoulder crunched as he hit the ground, followed by the side of his head cracking against the marble floor. Trevor groaned, rolling onto his stomach, forehead pressed against the stone as black stars swarmed his vision. 

A cold hand seized Trevor’s throat, closing his windpipe and lifting him off the ground. He kicked feebly as his feet left the floor. Trevor couldn’t see or breathe. The hunter’s heart pounded with adrenaline and fear as he clawed at the monster’s stone cold fingers.

“Enough!” Sypha’s voice called sharply. Trevor felt a blast of heat on his face, and the strangling grip disappeared. A ragged gasp tore from the hunter's throat as he collapsed to the floor. Sypha focused a narrow, white hot stream of flames on Alucard. The dhampir let out a guttural growl, lunging for the Speaker. Trevor smirked, tightening his grip on his whip, which was wrapped around Alucard’s leg. The dhampir slammed into the ground. Sypha froze his arms and legs to the floor.

“Alucard! It’s us! We’re your friends! What happened to-” Sypha cried out as the ice around Alucard’s right arm shattered and he seized her leg, yanking her to the ground. 

“No you don’t-!” Trevor hissed, his whip lashing out and wrapping several times around Alucard’s forearm. The dhampir snarled, baring his teeth at Sypha as she struggled against him, his claws tearing into the skin of her ankle as she ripped free from his grasp. The Speaker stared at the monster. His eyes glowed red.

“He’s... hungry…” Sypha muttered. She glanced back at the heap of carnage and gasped. “Trevor! This slaughter, it isn’t people, they’re pig carcasses…”

Sypha pushed herself off the floor, standing above the dhampir. She loosened her robe at the neck, pulling one sleeve down, exposing her scarred shoulder.

“Sypha no!” Trevor grunted through clenched teeth, grasping the handle of the whip in both hands. He was shaking. It took all of his strength to hold back the dhampir’s arm. Sypha glanced at Trevor, their terrified eyes meeting. 

“If he goes too far, you know what to do.”

“But you’ll already be dead!“

“Have a little faith in friendship... otherwise… try to be quick.” Her voice shook.

“Alucard, I know what you need. You can have some. Please remember, I’m your friend.” She whispered.

Sypha run! You need to- ack!” A wave of pain shuddered through Trevor, causing him to lose his grip on the whip. Trevor groaned helplessly as Alucard broke free. 

The son of Dracula was on her in an instant.

Sypha felt his breath on her face and stared into his ravenous red eyes. Terror seized her heart with icy fingers. She was staring into the eyes of Satan himself. 

She inhaled sharply as his fangs sunk into her shoulder, white hot, boring deep into her flesh. Everything became fuzzy and dark. A soft voice called her name. She wrapped her arms around the form in front of her as everything began to fade away. 

_Wait! I have to know…_ her consciousness echoed. She used the last of her strength to grip Alucard tightly. She saw flashes. _Silver bindings, two daggers, panic, blood, despair._ All sensation left Sypha as she plunged into a void of black.

Trevor watched Sypha as her arms wrapped around Alucard’s waist. The dhampir flinched as if he had been stabbed. Alucard’s head reared back, deep red blood covering his mouth and chin. Trevor pushed himself to his feet, his muscles screaming as he stumbled forward.

The dhampir slowly lowered himself onto his knees, cradling the Speaker.

“Sypha… what did I do?” He cupped her face in his hand, accidentally smearing blood across her cheek. His eyes moved to the wound on her shoulder. The right side of her torso was completely soaked in blood, dark red crawling across light blue fabric. Alucard’s eyes widened. He lowered the speaker to the floor and pulled his bloody hands back. The dhampir’s nails dug into his palms as his hands clenched into fists.

“Move!” Trevor shoved Alucard, pressing his hands against Sypha’s shoulder. Blood oozed between his fingers.

“Need to cauterize- do you have anything Alucard?” Trevor looked up into the dhampir’s face, desperate blue eyes meeting blazing gold. Alucard summoned his blade. It hovered, the air around it distorting into waves as the metal glowed red hot, then white. The sword tilted towards Sypha, the flat of the blade pressing against her shoulder. There was a sizzling sound that made Trevor’s gut twist. Sypha groaned softly. She was so pale.

“How much did you take?” Trevor asked, voice shaking.

Silence.

“HOW MUCH?” His shout reverberated off the stone.

Alucard blinked. “I don’t know.”

Trevor ran a hand through his hair. He lowered his ear to Sypha’s mouth. “Breathing shallow.” He pressed two fingers against her neck. “Irregular heartbeat.” Her pulse was too faint.

Trevor struck the stone floor with his fists, crying out.

“There is something I can do. You two are compatible for the procedure.” Alucard lifted Sypha, cradling her in one arm. Trevor tried to stand and stumbled. Alucard hoisted Trevor over his shoulder. The castle was a blur as they shot up the stairs at inhuman speed. They arrived in a familiar bedroom with a large burn mark on the floor. Alucard dropped Trevor unceremoniously, the hunter grunting in protest as he hit the ground. He laid Sypha gently on the bed. 

“Sit there.” Alucard gestured to a chair next to the bed before disappearing in a gust of wind. He reappeared in the same location, holding a long, thin tube. 

“Rest your arm on the head of the bed, it has to be elevated.” Trevor did as he was told. Alucard stood above them. Trevor tensed. He hated to be towered over, especially by someone who had almost literally kicked the shit out of him moments ago.

“This is called a blood transfusion. Hold still.”

Alucard took a thin piece of metal and affixed it to the tube, then shoved it into Trevor’s arm. Trevor winced. 

“I told you not to move,” Alucard hissed. Trevor obeyed. His blood started to flow through the clear tube. Alucard took the other end of the tube and affixed it to Sypha’s arm.

“Is this really going to work?” Trevor whispered. 

“Yes. Flex your arm. No you simpleton, the one with the tube. That will make the blood flow faster.” 

It took a painfully long time. Trevor stared at Sypha’s pale face and tried to ignore the shadow of a dhampir lurking in the corner. The hunter’s instincts betrayed him, and he couldn’t help but cast a wary glance at Alucard every few minutes. God he was terrifying, especially in his ragged state, with blood still smeared across his mouth.

Trevor felt dizzy.

“I’m… tired…” The room tilted. Strong arms caught him.

“I can hear her heart beating steadily. You did it Trevor. You saved her.” Alucard’s voice sounded distant.

“Does that mean I get a nap?” Trevor grunted.

Trevor thought he heard a laugh.

“Yes, sleep.” Alucard helped Trevor into the bed with Sypha. Trevor’s head hit the pillow. He blinked once, looking to the side. He saw Sypha’s face, the slight hint of color in it. Trevor’s eyes closed, and he let his consciousness slip into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this fight scene, let me know what you think in the comments! 
> 
> I just started a creative writing class at my University, I'm really excited!


	3. The Pain of Friendship

Sypha awoke slowly, stars spinning above her head. There really were stars, painted silver against an indigo background, but she knew they shouldn’t be moving. Sypha groaned. Everything ached. Her limbs felt stiff, her shoulder throbbed, and her head felt as if it was filled with cotton, her mouth too. 

_Water._ She looked to the side and saw Trevor, asleep. She forced herself to sit up, her head screaming in protest. She tried to reach up and grab the bedpost, but a shock of pain travelled through her arm. She gasped, the room beginning to spin again. For a moment, she couldn’t remember where they were, what had happened. Sypha looked around the room. There were toys and books, and a large burn mark on the floor. It all came back to her. _The flash of fangs, the bodies on pikes, the fear, the despair._

“Alucard.” Sypha whispered hoarsely.

She reached up with her good arm and pulled herself to her feet. Limping to keep weight off her bandaged ankle, Sypha stumbled into the hallway. “Alucard,” she called again.

The Speaker could feel his presence, but neither heard nor saw any sign of the dhampir.

She made her way down the stairs, gripping the banister. Her stomach dropped as she missed a step and lurched forward. Strong arms caught her in a gentle embrace. 

“You shouldn’t be out of bed.” 

Sypha looked up and smiled, meeting the dhampir’s gaze for an instant before he looked away.

“Can you take me to get some water?” Sypha asked. Alucard nodded. He slid an arm under her knees and the other around her back. Sypha looped her good arm around the back of his neck as he carried her down the stairs. 

He brought her into the kitchen and set her on a chair, retrieving a cup of cold water from the tap. He handed it to her then retreated to the far side of the kitchen. Sypha drank, feeling a little energy return to her body. Her eyes wandered, landing on two little dolls. She realized one looked like her. Under ordinary circumstances, she would have teased him about it. Instead, she felt her heart breaking. Sypha stood, stepping towards him.

“Alucard-“

“No!” The dark form backed into a shadowed corner, hiding his face. “Don’t look at me.”

“Alucard, please don’t act like this around me, you’re my friend.” Sypha pleaded.

“No, I’m not. Friends don’t hurt each other.” Alucard’s voice was taught with pain.

“But you healed me.” Sypha pulled at her bandage, revealing the blademark burned into her skin. Alucard turned away.

“Alucard… I saw what happened.” Sypha said gently.

“Then you know I’m a monster.” Alucard hissed in response.

“But you’re not! They were so broken Alucard, there was nothing you could do for them. And the pigs! You haven’t killed a person since, so stop pretending you're some murderous fiend-”  
Sypha stumbled. He was at her side, supporting her. She looked up into his pained golden eyes. “You’re always there when I need you,” she whispered. He avoided her gaze. Without thinking about it, Sypha reached up, her fingers lighting softly on his cheek. The dhampir flinched.

“We shouldn’t have left you, it was our fault.” Sypha said softly, her throat straining as she blinked back tears.

“No, you had to. I’m just… not strong enough.” Alucard lowered his head in shame.

“Alucard, you’re the strongest one of us.”

“I’m unstable, I don’t deserve friends or help, I deserve to be alone. Forever.” He snapped.

Sypha’s chest ached. “It hurts me to hear you talk like this… Alucard, please.”

His face was clouded with shadows, his brow furrowed. He stared off to the side, refusing to make eye contact.

“Please… will you help me do something?” Sypha whispered.

“Yes, anything,” he said, looking desperately at her.

“Let me… brush your hair.” The pain in Alucard’s eyes disappeared for a moment, replaced with confusion.

“…What?”

Sypha gave him a sly smile. “Well, you said anything, and that’s what I want.” She said, crossing her arms. His eyes softened.

The dhampir shook his head. “…If that is what you wish.” Alucard helped her to a washroom. The room was grey marble with a vaulted ceiling. Tall narrow windows with fogged glass filled the room with soft beams of sunlight, making everything glow. In the center, there was a large bath carved from marble.

“We’re gonna need that,” She nodded to the bath. 

“I thought you were brushing my hair…”

“Yes, but I can’t with all that muck and filth in it.”

Alucard sighed, but with a twinge of a smile on his face.

He turned a brass knob, and water began pouring into the tub.

Once the bath was full, she gestured. 

“Well what are you waiting for? Get in.”

Alucard hesitated, holding his shirt closed with one hand. “I’m not… ready.”

Sypha nodded. “Well, you can levitate right? Can you hover over the bath?”

Alucard nodded. He leaned backwards, tipping until he was horizontal in the air. He lowered himself, his gnarled hair entering the water. Sypha smiled and sat on the edge of the tub. Lathering her hands with a bar of soap, she began working on his hair. It was silent except for the calming sound of lapping water. Alucard’s eyes were closed. He almost looked relaxed. Sypha smiled as she continued to wash his hair. She was able to get it mostly clean, but some of the knots were extensive. 

“Uh, we have a liiittle problem, but don’t worry, I’ll go find some scissors-” Alucard’s hand seized hers.

“No- no blades.” 

Sypha nodded. “I’m sorry, you’re right… I have an idea!” Alucard glanced at her, raising an eyebrow at her mischievous grin. She signed. “You and Trevor always give me the same look. Just trust me okay?”  
Sypha positioned one hand like a pair of scissors, then gestured forward with her other hand while she closed her fingers. The air snapped and cut through a chunk of hair. “Ow…” Alucard muttered. It wasn’t the cleanest cut.

“Sorry, I have the hang of it now!”

She cut again, golden locks sinking into the water.

Once she was done, she put a hand on his shoulder. He leaned up, feeling his hair in his fingers. The strands just brushed his shoulders. His eyebrows shot up,

“It’s short,” he mused. 

“Well you didn’t really give me any other option,” she teased.

Alucard stood and walked over to a mirror. He put his hands on the edge of the vanity and leaned forward. Then, he leaned to the side, then started falling.

“Alucard!” Sypha shouted, running to catch him- or trying to. Her arm screamed as she supported his weight. They both fell to the ground, Sypha cradling Alucard’s head as they collided with the marble. She scrambled off the floor and leaned over him. His eyes were closed, his skin clammy, and his breathing uneven.

She tried shaking him, but he wouldn’t wake.

“Trevor,” Sypha gasped.

“Trevor!” She yelled. She heard a thump, then footsteps. Trevor stumbled in, hair ruffled, eyes dull with sleep. He cocked his head at Sypha holding Alucard.

“This is the opposite of what I last saw,” Trevor mumbled, confused, as if he thought he was having a dream. 

Sypha stared up at Trevor, fear in her eyes. “Something’s wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know what you think :)
> 
> This and the next chapter are a little short, I'll try to upload soon.
> 
> edit: uhh, I think I broke something? The notes I put at the end of ch 1 are at the end of ch 3... and im confused. If anyone knows how to fix this can you message me on twitter @sassygills? Thank you lol


	4. Some Sort of Future

_“Something’s wrong.”_

Sypha's tone brought clarity to Trevor's foggy eyes.

“I think he’s sick? But he was just fine moments ago. I didn’t know he could get sick. What do we do?” Sypha looked up at the hunter.

“Let’s get him to a bed, there are more rooms down the hall.” Trevor’s throat was bruised and his voice was gruff, but his tone of concern cut through the roughness.

Trevor and Sypha carried the dhampir, Trevor with his arms looped under Alucard’s and Sypha holding his legs. Trevor grimaced. Pain radiated from his shoulder and each breath he took aggravated his bruised ribs.

“What about this one?” Trevor nodded to a room. Sypha pushed open the door and gasped. The entire room was black with charcoal, as if it had been burned out.

“Oookay then, onward.” Trevor said.

They shuffled awkwardly as they searched for another room. The only other bedroom on the floor was Alucard’s childhood room. They entered, stepping carefully around the burn mark on the floor. They lowered the dhampir onto the bed. Sypha left and returned with a basin of cold water. She dabbed it on Alucard’s forehead with a cloth.

“He’s burning up…” she began to unbutton his shirt. She saw the scars crossing his collarbones and stopped.

“Huh, I thought he just had that one big one.” Trevor mused, drawing a line across his chest to mimic the scar Alucard received from his father.

“I have to tell you something,” Sypha said softly. 

Sypha told Trevor what she had seen in her vision. “They tried to kill him…”

Trevor slowly lowered himself onto a chair. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, a dark expression casting sharp shadows on his face.

“First his mother is burned at the stake, then he has to kill his father, now this… And I thought I was broken.” Trevor chuckled darkly. “He’s been through… a lot… to say the least. No wonder he ended up sick. He needs rest... time to recover.” Trevor glanced at Sypha, who was gazing at Alucard with her arms wrapped around herself.

“It’s horrible… and I thought we’d been through Hell.” Sypha whispered. The Speaker suddenly felt exhausted. Her injured arm ached. Trevor noticed Sypha’s eyes go dull.

“You need rest too. We both had a… rough evening last night. I’ll take care of him.”

Reluctantly, Sypha turned away from Alucard. She slumped into the small chair at Alucard’s desk, folding her arms on the desktop and resting her head in her arms.

“Are you sure you don’t want a real bed?” Trevor turned. The speaker was already asleep, mouth half open and snoring softly.

Trevor leaned back in the chair, shifting uncomfortably. The gashes on his back made it hard to position himself without feeling some level of stinging, and it didn't help that ribs and sternum were bruised to Hell. His hand reached up to his throat. He winced as his fingers touched the skin. Trevor sighed. Then coughed. Then, he moved the chair back and forth, scraping the wooden legs across the floor. 

The silence was all too present, and making noise only drove it back temporarily. Even though Sypha and Alucard were in the room, he felt loneliness creep up on him as they slept. He cursed himself for wanting to wake one of them, he felt like a child. 

_I need a drink…_ Trevor's head hung. He cursed himself for thinking that too, for being so weak, for needing to be distracted at every moment so that his thoughts didn't spiral down that dark, yet all too familiar path.

After a few minutes, Trevor stood, grunting as his limbs ached in protest. He couldn't stay still. He walked to the door, pausing and looking back at the dhampir. It was his job to keep watch right now, but Alucard was stable, or at least seemed stable enough. 

Trevor wandered about the castle, poking his head into rooms. Most of them had some sort of damage, ranging from collapsed bookshelves to gaping holes in the wall. He thought about the room that was burned out and charcoal black. A shudder crawled up his spine. That must’ve been where it happened, where they tried to murder him, where he took their lives. Trevor avoided that side of the hall. The hunter found himself in a round room with an abnormally tall ceiling. He stepped over shards of mirror as he made his way around the room. The hunter idly picked up a few books, stacking them on a tilted desk. 

“All the time in the world, and that lazy bastard didn't clean up one bit,” Trevor muttered. He couldn't really blame Alucard- with so much damage, picking up books felt useless. Trevor flipped through a volume. It was the size of his palm with a red leather cover. Diagrams of magic circles caught his eye. He found himself wondering about what Sypha had said. _A new generation of monster hunters…_ he continued to pick up books as he thought, despite a voice in his head telling him how pointless a task it was.

~

“Trevor!”

“Huh what?” The hunter snapped to attention, dropping the armful of books he was lifting off the floor.

He realized he had no concept of how long he'd been in there. Trevor looked over the floor. It was much cleaner- he must’ve been there a while.

“You were supposed to be watching Alucard.” Sypha glared at him, arms crossed.

“Is he alright?”

“Well, yes, but-”

“Then I don't see the problem.”

“You are just-!” Sypha huffed. Then, she cocked her head.

“Are you… cleaning?”

“I don't like being still ok? and I've been thinking about what you said on the road,” Trevor said, examining one of the many books.

“What about it?”

“It… could work.”

Syphas eyes gleamed.

“It's just… Alucards a wreck, I've got my own issues, and you… well, you'd do fine I think.” Trevor shrugged, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“I've seen you lead Trevor. In Gresit, against the night horde? You were amazing.” She placed a hand on his arm.

Trevor sighed. “Commanding is one thing, but teaching?” Trevor shook his head. 

“I know it seems like a lot, but we have to try, to do what we can to secure some sort of future for humanity. One that isn't so dark.” Sypha said, placing a hand on his. 

“What about Alucard? I just don't know…” Trevor shook his head. 

“Something tells me teaching others might help him more than it helps the students.” Sypha nudged him.

“We've got a long way to go before we get there I think, let's go get some dinner.” Sypha wrapped an arm around his waist as they left, Trevor casting a glance back at the disheveled study before closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my hope is to have the next chapter out soon.
> 
> i just took the gre so 1. im braindead plz point out grammar errors and 2. i need cheering up lol, lmk what you think :,)


	5. Pretty Words and Closed Doors

Warmth. Alucard felt the sunlight on his skin. His eyelids fluttered. Soft yellow light cast a glow about the room. For a peaceful moment, he gazed at the stars on the ceiling. 

_His childhood room… and the room where he killed his father._

A weight crashed into his chest, the air forced out of his lungs. It was hard to breathe. Alucard struggled as he pushed himself up, taking in shallow breaths. He saw Sypha slouched in a chair, sleeping. As he stirred, she did too.

“Alucard,” she smiled softly. Her face was partially illuminated by a beam of light streaming through the window. Alucard felt the air rush back into his lungs. As Sypha stood, her robe slipped off her shoulder, revealing the fresh wound from Alucard’s bite and the scars she had gotten fighting his father.

The dhampir laid back, allowing the weight to crush him again.

“I’m becoming more like him every day.” He whispered. Sypha walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“How? Last time I checked, you haven’t sent an undead horde to eat innocent villagers,” Sypha smiled. Alucard did not. 

“I understand why my father had no hope for humanity. So much ignorance, hate, and greed. I'm starting to doubt that they can ever be changed… if any of them deserve to live.”

“You don't believe that. If you did, you could have emptied out the nearby towns easily.” 

“I don’t have to do anything. Give it a decade, they may very well destroy themselves.”

“You won't let that happen. You care about people Alucard, or else you wouldn’t have drank from the pigs.”

The dhampir laughed, his voice quiet and mocking.

“That's not why I fed on pigs. I don't deserve to cook, to consume human meals, I’m a monster. But I’m not a vampire either,” he hissed.

“Alucard, you’re both. These are two identities that make you whole, and that's why you are the strongest. You focus on being isolated from each world, but you could use your power to unite them.”

Alucard shook his head and turned away.

“You told me your father could have changed the world. Why not take up this mantle? Why not help educate the people?” Sypha asked.

“Yes, because that went so well with my last visitors.” He laughed again, his tone empty. Alucard lifted an arm. His sleeve fell back, revealing a series of scars.

Sypha’s jaw tightened and she clenched her hands. This conversation, it was all about despair. 

“What happened with them was beyond horrible, but not everyone is like that. The more we intervene, the more people we can prevent from becoming broken. You spoke about saving humanity, saving art and laughter-”

She cut herself off, jumping to her feet. “I have to get something. Some things actually, I will be right back!”

The dhampir shifted his gaze upward as she dashed out. She was so full of hope, so full of life, if she died… 

Alucard squeezed his eyes shut and grimaced. He stayed there, frozen and tense, trying to block the dark thoughts from entering his mind.

He heard her footsteps and let out the breath he had been holding.

“Here!” Sypha stumbled in, carrying an impossibly tall stack of tomes. Sypha concentrated her gaze at the top of the stack, likely manipulating the air to keep the books from tumbling. She set the teetering tower on an end table, which groaned under the weight.

“And what are these for?” Alucard mused.

“Well, I remember how much fun we had reading in the Belmont Hold, but we were so rushed. Now we have time to enjoy it.”

She selected a volume with a deep violet cover. “Adamic poetry… If I recall, you said you hadn’t heard of Adamic, but were familiar with its roots... could be fun.” She smirked, waving the book in the air.  
Alucard nodded and pushed himself up, leaning against the head of the bed.

Sypha began reading. The language was smooth, bubbly. It reminded Alucard of a babbling river. 

“Viditi mihania am grada...” I like the way this is said. In English, it translates exactly to ‘it all appears to me to be beautiful’ but that sounds so rough. In their language, the translation’s true meaning is closer to ‘the world around me is the beauty I choose to see’.” Sypha smiled softly. Alucard did too. 

Eventually, they moved to the window seat, sitting with their backs pressed together, heads resting on each other's shoulders. They took turns reading chapters of different novels they found interesting. Art history, legends, ideology. They reveled in the readings, theorizing about the origins, speculating about possible connections to other cultures. Alucard was reading a sonnet in Far Speech. Sypha loved the sound of his voice, deep and contemplative. She felt his back tense as he broke into a coughing fit. She held his arm, supporting him as it passed.

“I’m sorry, I think I pushed you too hard. You are still unwell.”

She helped him into the bed, lifting the covers over him. She dabbed his head with a wet cloth as he drifted off.

“Sypha...” he murmured, eyes closed.

“Yes?” The Speaker said softly, leaning in.

“Listening to you read… It makes me feel...” the dhampir drifted off mid-sentence.

Sypha smiled and leaned back.

“How is he?” Trevor’s gruff voice came from the hallway. 

Sypha shook her head. “It’s just... so cruel, Trevor. He was trying to do what we agreed upon, protecting the knowledge, sharing it, but the visitors… they were so broken… and now he is too...” The speaker put a hand over her mouth worriedly.

“It's going to take time, a lot of time, for him to fully recover. I’ll take watch now. You’ve been napping in a chair, you need to sleep in a real bed.” Trevor put a hand on her shoulder. She paused, turning to him, then suddenly wrapped him in an embrace. Trevor held the speaker close. When he held her like this, she felt so small.

“It will be alright, we can fix it. Fix him.” Trevor murmured.

Sypha nodded into his chest.

“We have to.” she whispered. 

After a moment, she released him from her embrace and left the room. Trevor couldn’t help but notice her slumped shoulders and her slight limp.

The hunter sighed and took a seat at the window, alternating between staring out over the landscape and glancing back at Alucard.

He knew he wouldn't feel comfortable being closer to him. Not from fear, Trevor tried to assure himself. He flashed back to the fight. Those fangs, those eyes, the hand on his throat, suffocating the life out of him. Trevor felt his skin crawl as the hair on his neck rose. Alucard was terrifyingly powerful, Trevor couldn't deny that. But he was also a person. He glanced at Alucard again, then looked away in shame. He knew that loneliness, that sadness, that swallowed you up then became a permanent part of you. He should have figured something else out, some other way, he shouldn't have left Alucard alone to wither away. 

Despite the turmoil twisting Trevor’s stomach, he felt the sunlight warming his skin. He leaned back against the stone and exhaled. They were back now, they would fix it. Trevor started out over the trees, brows knit together. Educating a new generation? How would that even work? Trevor closed his eyes and tried to picture it. The schooling, the training, and eventually missions. Ideas spun around in Trevor’s head until he was dizzy from trying to piece together all of the variables.

Trevor glanced once more at Alucard before he tilted his head back and closed his eyes, letting the warmth and the light take him to a dreamless sleep.

~

The first thing Trevor saw when he awoke was a pair of golden eyes trained on him. Trevor couldn't stop himself from jumping.

Alucard laughed sharply.

Scared of me, Belmont?” Alucard asked, sitting up in bed. He had dark circles under his eyes. He looked small against the dark ornate headboard. Trevor had actually never been less scared of the dhampir than in this moment. 

“Oh please,” Trevor said snarkily, getting up and leaning against one of the bedposts, fiddling with the frayed hem of his shirt. Trevor glanced at the dhampir, then down at his feet, a knot of pity tightening in his gut.

“You must think I’m pathetic. Do you feel sorry for me?” Alucard asked, his voice hoarse.

“No-!” Trevor lied, partially.

The hunter’s posture slumped. “No… it’s just, I’ve been thinking...” Trevor paused, expecting Alucard to say something like _“Thinking? a bit dangerous for you isn't it?”_ but there was no quip.

“... thinking that when I was on my own, it changed me. I should’ve known it would be stupid to leave you to guard The Keep alone. I’m sorry.”

Alucard nodded. 

Trevor smirked, crossing his arms tilting his head back. 

“Look at the two of us. We’re more similar than I’d like to admit. Shit childhoods, a life with blood on our hands...”

“Except you're not an actual monster.”

“Well you aren't either- not fully at least.”

There was an awkward pause as the two locked gazes. Trevor broke it off, looking at the floor. 

“That came out wrong. I just mean… look what you did for Sypha.”

“What I did to her, you mean.”

“Well there's that, but the blood...transition-”

“Transfusion.”

“Whatever. You saved her. You could have just let her die.”

Alucard smiled cynically and rolled his eyes. “I didn’t let her die. That's hardly worth praise.” The dhampir scoffed. 

Trevor sighed. _This guy just wants to be miserable… but you were the same person only months ago,_ Trevor reminded himself before he said something really stupid. Trevor coughed, wishing to change the subject.

“About the blood transfusion… you said we were "compatible". What does that mean?” Trevor asked, looking off to the side of the room, feeling a bit of heat on his cheeks.

“You have the same blood type. Humans can have one of eight types. Generally speaking, you have to have the same type for a transfusion to work. There are exceptions but I don't want to spend the rest of the waking day explaining it to you-”

“-Turmeric.” Trevor interrupted.

“What.” Alucard said flatly.

“I smell… food,” Trevor sighed, his mouth watering.

Alucard shook his head. “You detected it before me, and my senses should be stronger than yours. Guess there's nothing stronger than your nose when it comes to filling your stomach.”

“I never thought I’d say this, but I'm so glad you're making fun of me.” Trevor grinned at the dhampir.

Alucard cocked his head.

Sypha entered, holding a steaming platter. Alucard smiled softly at the Speaker and Trevor rubbed his hands together.

“Dinner is served!” She smirked, setting the meals on the side table. She gestured for Trevor to come over. He obliged, tensing as he drew closer to Alucard. 

“Trevor has had these before, but you have not. It’s curried goat and greens wrapped in flatbread, a Speaker staple. Though we usually have to use cured goat, which is definitely not as good. So dig in!” Sypha handed out individual plates. Trevors mouth watered. He plunked down on the corner of the bed, plate in his lap. He lifted the wrap and scarfed half of it down before either of the others even started to eat.

“I'm disappointed to see you haven't changed. Travelling the country, one would think you would have picked up some generic sense of culture.” Alucard remarked, a smirk pulling up the corner of his lip.  
Trevor sneered with a bite of the goat wrap between his teeth. “Fug yho ‘m humgry.” Trevor mumbled. 

The three chuckled. They sat and ate, Sypha carrying the conversation, making smalltalk with the stories of the interesting merchants, travellers, and night creatures she and Trevor had encountered on the road. She steered clear of any talk of Lindenfeld, which relieved Trevor. When Sypha was done, she licked her fingers. She paused with her ring finger on the end of her lips. 

Alucard hadn’t touched his food. 

“Alucard, you’ve got to be hungry.” She said softly.

His shoulders slumped. 

“I know, it's just… been awhile since I’ve had a proper meal.” Alucard responded quietly.

The dhampir lifted the wrap and took a small bite, chewed, then took another. The food dropped back onto the plate as he broke into a coughing fit. Sypha put a hand on his back as he wheezed.  
“I'll go get some water,” the speaker said, dashing out of the room.

Alucards coughing subsided. Trevor found himself standing, staring at the dhampir. The hunter’s fists were clenched. Why did it have to be like this? Alucard was so powerful. To see him bedridden, to wonder how long it would take him to recover, if he ever did… Trevor didn’t want to think about it.

Sypha returned and sat on the side of the bed, helping Alucard take sips of water out of a small cup. 

“We’ll let you rest. I'll leave the food here in case you feel up to it. Get some sleep Alucard,” Sypha smiled, resting a hand on Alucard's shoulder. She pushed herself off the bed, heading towards the door. Trevor followed. 

“Wait-” Alucard said, outstretching his hand. The two paused. 

“Could you...” his hand lowered onto the quilt.

“It’s nothing. Nevermind.”

The pair glanced at each other.

“We're just down the hall if you need anything,” Sypha said softly. As Trevor and Sypha stepped into the hallway, Sypha turned back.

“Door open or closed?” She asked.

There was a long silence.

“...Closed.” Alucard muttered. She nodded, shutting the large wooden door as softly as she could. 

Sypha and Trevor walked silently back to their room. The two dropped onto the bed, staring up at the cracked ceiling. Neither spoke. Eventually, Sypha rolled over. As she drifted off, she heard a sound like muffled sobs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter was longer than the others but I just didn't really see a reason to break it up.
> 
> The semester is starting to pick up, I have 3 big projects I'm working on, so updating may take longer. But! The entire story is drafted so I guarantee I will finish it (but when exactly is tbd). 
> 
> Also fun fact, the quote sypha says is total gibberish based off latin, but the quote I had in mind was "todo me parece bonito", which is one of my favorite quotes in Spanish, and I always felt it never translated well to English. 
> 
> Also uh, guess I'll just say this, I am planning a sequel to this story, and its already partially drafted :)) I also have a lot of other fun Castlevania fics in mind and partially written so we'll see what happens. Since school is crazy I have no idea when they'll come out but I likely will write them :))


	6. Shadows of the Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! My semester's over. This story is almost done. I have a couple more fics drafted that I will be publishing over the next year, probably closer to when the next season comes out!

Over the next three days, Sypha read to Alucard in bed as Trevor wandered the tower. On the fourth day, Trevor was on his way to the kitchen to find some breakfast when he heard rapid footsteps.

The hunter turned around to see Sypha, panic in her wide eyes.

“He's worse. He barely stirred when I went to see him. He's so pale and the circles under his eyes… he must have been sleeping terribly. He’s very sick.”

Trevor and Sypha returned to Alucard’s room. It was worse than Sypha described. His hair clung to his face with sweat, his eyes moved rapidly under his eyelids, and he muttered words that they couldn't make out. Trevor placed his hand on Alucard’s forehead. When he had seen people this sick, they were usually burning up. Alucard’s skin felt like ice. Trevor felt the cold linger on his fingertips as he pulled his hand away.

“I’ve… never seen something like this, I mean I’ve never taken care of a supernatural being, that’s pretty much the exact opposite of what my family does... I have no idea what to do.” Trevor muttered.

Sypha leaned over Alucard, clutching his hand resting on the bed. “I think I have an idea. There’s an old speaker story, about a potion that can banish shadows of the mind.” Sypha shook her head. “I don’t know if it’s any more than a tale.”

“It’s all we’ve got.” Trevor replied.

“I’ve got to gather the ingredients, stay with him.” Sypha vanished. Trevor stared at the dhampir, who was grimacing, tossing and turning, muttering feverishly. Trevor exhaled and grabbed Alucard’s icy hand.

“I didn’t come all the way back here to watch you die.” Trevor whispered. “Hold on Alucard, we’ve got you.”

Sypha returned with a mortar and pestle, furiously grinding some dried plants and something that made a crunching sound as stone ground against stone. She poured in a splash of liquid from a dark blue glass vial. Sypha looked up at Trevor.

“That’s it?” The hunter asked skeptically.

“Not exactly. It is said that the giver of the potion has to understand the pain of the receiver.” They stood in silence.

“Well my mother didn’t get burned at the stake, I didn’t have to kill my father, and was never almost murdered by twins during intercourse… except maybe that one time… yeah, no, cannot relate.”

Sypha rolled her eyes and pushed the bowl against Trevor’s chest.

“You are more alike than you care to admit. You know it, I know it. It has to be you, Trevor.”

Trevor sighed. “Fine. I just pour it in his mouth or something?”

“Yes. After you drink half.”

“Beg your pardon?”

“You heard me. Magic is about intent, emotion. Essentially, you are part of the recipe. Your experiences are what makes the potion work.”

“Of course that’s how it works.” Trevor sighed, looking into the bowl of olive green liquid.

“Here it goes.” Trevor raised the bowl to his lips and drank. A sharp, earthy flavor spread across his tongue. He grimaced and swallowed.

“Alright, now he gets his medici-wooh,” Trevor stumbled to the side. Sypha caught the bowl then steadied Trevor, lowering him to the floor. He held his head, closing his eyes to block out the spinning room.

“Trevor? What's wrong?”

“Somethings happening…” Trevor slurred before everything went black.

~

An acrid smell aroused Trevor. Smoke. It began to suffocate him, filling his throat. The roar of a fire surrounded him. Trevor coughed and rolled over, his hands sinking into plush, red carpet. Trevor pulled his shirt over his face and pressed his body to the ground, crawling to avoid the inky black smoke looming above him.

“What the hell- Sypha, where are we?” Trevor looked around, but the smoke limited his vision to a few feet in each direction.

“I swear to God if that potion just transported me to Hell-”

_”It’s just a dream Trevor!”_

Sypha’s voice.

“Sypha, everything’s on fire, I don’t know how to get out-” Trevor broke off into a cough. There was too much smoke.

_”Think of something happy, a memory.”_

Trevor cringed as a beam crashed to the ground ahead of him, sending hot coals flying into his face. Trevor squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the roaring inferno around him.

He opened his eyes and saw a white door, one that looked strangely out of place in a burning building. Trevor crawled over, reached up, and grabbed the brass doorknob. It was cool to the touch. He opened the door and crawled through, then slammed the door behind him. The roar of the fire was gone. Trevor turned to survey the room.

He caught glimpse of a dancing flame, but it was not like the fire that had been raging on the other side of the door. He heard laughter and the clink of metal mugs. Trevor squinted at the dark figures sitting around a bonfire, roasting meat and drinking ale.

“Is that my...” Trevor gasped softly. He saw himself, almost a decade younger. His younger self smiled as he was jostled between two older men who were laughing and holding up their mugs.

A breathy laugh escaped Trevor. He couldn't believe what he was looking at.

“Its… my family. We are- we were on a mission. My first, actually. Everyone’s here...” Trevor said. He felt his eyes sting.

The image before him distorted, and Trevor felt the ground shift beneath him. He fell sideways, into a pile of ash. Trevor rubbed the grey dust between his fingers and looked up with wide eyes. He stopped breathing. The Belmont estate, newly burned to the ground. The stone and eaves charred black, the skeleton of the inner roof exposed.

”They were all in there...” Trevor pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. He dug his fingers into the ground, splinters from burnt wood piercing his skin.

_”Trevor! What's going on?”_

“Sypha I can’t… get me out.” Trevor pleaded breathlessly.

_”Trevor, you have to keep going. For Alucard.”_

Trevor could barely hear her voice as he stared up at the blackened, smouldering remains. The hunter grimaced and squeezed his eyes shut, searching through the dark for good memories long forgotten.

Trevor heard laughter and horse hooves beating against the earth. He opened his eyes. He was standing in a lush green field. Ahead of him, young Trevor stood on the back of a galloping horse, his arms held out wide to steady him, his hair pushed back by the wind. There was so much joy, so much light in that Trevor’s eyes. Off to the side, Trevor caught a glimpse of a girl with dark brown hair in a deep red dress. Trevor saw himself wink at the girl. Another horse came galloping towards young Trevor. He crouched, then leapt, performing a front flip and landing on the back of the other horse. Trevor spun his arms, almost tipping too far, but he managed to balance himself. The girl laughed and young Trevor cheered, raising his arms. The girl shouted in alarm. Young Trevor turned and his face met a tree branch, knocking him into the tall grass. Trevor covered his mouth and winced, but also chuckled. He saw the girl break into a run and bend down into the grass, pulling Trevor to his feet with a bloody face. The young hunter grinned and laughed as the girl, Molly, he recalled, fussed over him and dabbed his face with her handkerchief. Trevor smiled and crossed his arms.

A breeze caused the grass to roll like waves. Trevor closed his eyes, inhaling, feeling the warmth of the sun on his face. When he exhaled and opened his eyes, he was at the head of a table that seemed to stretch for fifty yards, overflowing with roasted meat and plenty of drink. The table was full of Belmonts and friends of the family. Trevor saw himself at the end, barely 10, sitting between his parents. Trevor pressed a shaky hand to his mouth. Tears slipped over his fingers as he watched his mother and father lean over and kiss him on the top of the head. Young Trevor brushed them off with protest. Trevor’s shoulders shook from both laughter and sobs. His uncle came up behind the boy and grabbed him under the arms, swinging him in the air. His uncle brought him over to the fire and handed him a gift wrapped in shiny red paper. Young Trevor tore it open and held up his brand new whip. The family cheered and clapped. As Trevor looked upon his younger self, he felt the happiness fill his chest with joy.

Trevor came to, gasping roughly.

“What the hell was that?” Trevor demanded, covering his face with a hand. _Damn,_ he clenched a fist against the floor. He couldn't stop his body from trembling. Sypha crouched next to him.

“I’m sorry, the legends never said it was a memory draught. But you did it. Your memories, specifically, your best memories of humanity, the ones that drive away all the bad, are what Alucard needs. Can I ask what you saw?”

Trevor, usually guarded, did not want to keep the memories inside. They were painful, even the happy ones.

“It started with the estate burning. I thought I'd forgotten that memory forever… but then I saw my family, around a bonfire, merrymaking and such. Then the time when I got my scar…”

“I find myself wondering how that was a happy memory.”

Trevor felt his face heat up. Those details he did want to keep inside. “I also remembered when I got my first whip.” Trevor felt a warmth inside him, one that hadn't been there for a long time.

Sypha took the bowl. Trevor blinked. He swore it was glowing. Sypha tilted Alucard’s head and brought the bowl to his mouth. The liquid slipped down the dhampir's throat. Sypha lowered the dhampir’s head back onto the pillow and backed away. Trevor pushed himself to his feet. They waited in silence. Alucard had stopped tossing and turning, but his eyelids still shifted.

“How long does it take until-” the dhampir gasped, sitting up, coughing green liquid onto the white sheets, and onto Trevor. The hunter stood stiff, eyes shut as green liquid dripped down his face.

“Alucard. Glad to see you among the living. Not glad to have your spit all over me.” Trevor wiped his face with his sleeve.

Sypha helped lower Alucard back down onto the pillow.

“I was trapped in darkness, but then... what did you do?” Alucard asked weakly.

“Speaker potion. You really have Trevor to thank.” Sypha looked at the hunter, smiling.

“Did you… see anything?” Trevor asked sheepishly, avoiding the dhampir’s gaze.

Alucard shook his head, then paused. “I think I saw… you. You were younger. That stunt with the horse… yes, that could have been none other than Trevor Belmont.” The dhampir smiled for a moment, then grimaced, bringing a hand to his head.

“You two… need to leave.” Alucard said, looking down.

Trevor felt the warmth in him boil into rage. “I did not just relive the burning of the Belmont home to revive you then let you wither away again.” The hunter’s voice quivered with anger.

Sypha put a hand on Trevor’s arm and looked at Alucard. “Why?”

“Because I’m doomed to be a horrible curse upon the land. I don't deserve friends, I don't deserve to be treated like a human. I kill and I hurt. I am a monster who should live alone for eternity.”

“That’s bullshit!” Sypha yelled. Alucard looked up, eyes wide with surprise.

“I see through you Adrian Tepes. You've lost those closest to you, and it hurts. And you’re afraid to hurt more, to lose more of those you love.”

“You don't know what it's like-”

“Oh, I don't? Do you really think my caravan only had twelve members? That's not really a caravan is it? No, there were eighty-seven of us. And I knew all their names, all their dreams, and most of them are gone, killed in the most vile putrid ways you can imagine. You’re not the only one-!” Sypha’s voice rose until it cracked.

“You're not alone.” Sypha pleaded. “We need each other, we need friends to get us through the horror we've all faced.”

Alucard gripped the bedsheets. “Do you know what I would do if you died? Either of you?”

“So what would you have us do? Lock ourselves away until we die of old age? Do you think you're the only one capable of rage? of wrath? You think I'm not scared? Not terrified? Every time we're in a fight I tense as I turn around, afraid to see one of you impaled or on the ground in a pool of blood!” Sypha exhaled shakily.

“But we have to fight for what we believe in, or else we’re not living. One day, Trevor and I will die, that’s unavoidable. Even if you cast us out, we will keep fighting, we will die fighting, and you wouldn’t know, and that would destroy you. You are our friend. You need us, and we need you.”

Suddenly the sheets were suspended in the air, white ghosts drifting slowly towards the floor. Alucard stood above Sypha, inches away from her. She stared up into his face. Tears burst from his eyes as he threw his arms around her. She embraced him.

“We love you Alucard, and we want to help you, we want you to be okay,” she said. Alucard’s body shook with soundless sobs. Sypha turned her head sideways, peeking out at Trevor. She waved her hand, and Trevor sauntered over, wrapping his arms around the both of them. His chest tightened.

“It's been so long since I’ve had a family. I can’t believe I let myself forget what it’s like...” Trevor’s eyebrows knit together. A tear rolled down his cheek, and he wiped it away quickly with his shoulder.

“I care… so much about you two. I was worried you would never return, dead, or you had forgotten me.” Alucard said softly.

“Did you really think we would forget you? You are amazing. A scholar, a fighter. You're so concerned for others. You are a wonderful person, Adrian. We are going to feel fear, but we can't let it control us, for the sake of humanity, we have to carry on.” Sypha looked up at the two and smiled. Alucard gently wiped the tears from her cheeks.

“Well, now that we've cried all over each other, what now?” Trevor asked, looking to the side to hide his red eyes.

“I have an idea.” Alucard said. Sypha caught a slight glimmer in Alucard’s dark eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos, it seriously makes my week!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! I had a lot of fun writing the next chapter so stay tuned :) I've rewatched Netflix's Castlevania multiple times and I love it, so if you ever need someone to gush to message me! (@sassygills on Twitter) Also I'm new on AO3 so if you have any suggestions for tagging/whatnot please let me know.
> 
> I'm an engineering student writing for fun. I would like to work on my descriptive phrasing/sentence structure/word choice, so if you have any advice/ideas I'm all ears, just send me a message! 
> 
> Season 4 comes out in almost exactly 1 year from now, so I wanted something to bide my time. If you want to talk theory on season 3/predictions for season 4 I have so many :)


End file.
